elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheogorath
Sheogorath is the Daedric Prince of Madness, whose motives are said to be unknowable. His realm in Oblivion is known as the Madhouse , though it has also been called the Asylums by the Imperial Census of Daedra Lords, and called the Shivering Isles by some. It is split into two parts. Mania, the fantastic, colorful side, and Dementia, the horrific, swampy side. Biography Sheogorath is one of few Daedric Princes whose creation may be linked to the change or destruction of an Aedra (some of the others include Malacath and Meridia). Aldmeri creation stories attribute his creation to the removal of Lorkhan's "divine spark" .. By one of these myths, he is described as the "Sithis-shaped hole" of the world . It is revealed in The Shivering Isles that Sheogorath is, in fact, Jyggalag, the Daedric Prince of Order. Jyggalag explains that he had grown in power so much that the other Daedric Princes grew jealous and fearful. They cursed Jyggalag to live as Sheogorath, the incarnation of the thing he hated most. At the end of every Era, Jyggalag was allowed to take on his true form once again, and reconquer his lands, an event known as the Graymarch. After that, however, he would be transformed back into Sheogorath, and Sheogorath would spread madness upon his lands once more. The player can end this cycle by defeating Jyggalag during the Graymarch occurring at the end of the third era. This releases Jyggalag from his curse, allowing him to remain in his true form instead of transforming back into Sheogorath. After defeating Jyggalag, the player is named the new Sheogorath. His avatar, to those who have only heard his name and of his Sphere, may find his appearance surprising. He appears on Nirn often as a banker, much to the surprise of many mortals. The reasoning behind his appearance is to lead unsuspecting mortals down the path to insanity, the "Golden Road". Originally, Sheogorath was one of the Daedric Princes the Chimer, now Dunmer, revered in their ancient ancestral worship. However, when the Tribunal Temple became the dominating religion in Morrowind, Sheogorath, as well as Mehrunes Dagon, Malacath, and Molag Bal, became known as one of the "Four Corners of the House of Troubles." He was said to rebel against the Tribunal, and thusly worship of Sheogorath became punishable by death. His role in Dunmeri culture is to test them for any psychological weakness, and is associated with the fear other races have of the Dunmer. When he rebelled against the Tribunal, Sheogorath tricked the moon Baar Dau, inspiring it to hurl itself at the city of Vivec. Sheogorath justified his actions by claiming Vivec was built in mockery of the heavens. Vivec is then said to have frozen Baar Dau in its descent. The moon then swore itself to the Tribunal's service forever.Today, the Tribunal Temple requires a pilgrimage to this moon, called the Shrine of Daring. Sheogorath is one of the many prominent Daedric Princes in the culture of the Khajiit people. In the Khajiit myth of creation, Sheogorath is called "Sheggorath." By the Khajiit, he is known as the Skooma Cat. There are five artifacts made by Sheogorath that are known on the mortal plane. The most well known of them all is the staff known as Wabbajack. It can transform a creature into something else, though what it turns into is unpredictable.This artifact can be found in the games TES II: Daggerfall and TES IV: Oblivion after doing tasks for Sheogorath. Another artifact is the glove Gambolpuddy which fortifies half of the user's attributes while draining the other half. Gambolpuddy was found in TES III: Morrowind under a pillow in Ald Daedroth. His third artifact is theFork of Horripilation, a fork that drains the user's magicka. It was given by the Statue of Sheogorath in Ihinipalit in St. Delyn's Canton's Waterworks in Morrowind. There is also the Spear of Bitter Mercy that can be recieved as a reward for doing Sheogorath's quest in Morrowind. The last artifact worth noting is the Staff of Everscamp. This unique artifact in Oblivion summoned four Everscamps that could not be banished or killed. Sheogorath is one of the easiest Daedric Princes to summon. Although his official summoning date is the second of Sun's Dawn, Sheogorath can be summoned anytime there is a storm. Personality and traits Sheogorath savored the act of driving mortals insane or making them perform actions which can be seen as trivial or silly. He spoke with an exaggerated mix of a Irish and Scottish accent. Most amusing of all is his favored weapon for mortals, the staff Wabbajack, which can transform any living creature into another random creature. Another artifact known as the Staff of Everscamp, which the owner cannot discard, causes them to be constantly followed by four scamps. There is also a region in Morrowind named after him, Sheogorad. Quotes *''I'm so happy I could just tear out your intestines and strangle you with them!'' *''Jyggalag! He is the Prince of Order. Or biscuits...no, no, Order! And not in a good way. Bleak. Colorless. Dead. Boring, boring, BORING! And not a fan of my work, I can tell you. Hates it, hates me. You've seen his knights. Not the warm and cuddly sort.'' *''Jyggalag's forces are gathering in the Fringe...And I HATE IT when people gather forces in my Fringe!'' *''I once dug a pit and filled it with clouds....or was it clowns.... it doesn't matter, it didn't slow him down. But it really began to smell! Must have been clowns. Clouds don't smell, they taste of butter. And tears.'' *''... and OUT comes the intestines! And I skip rope with them!'' *''I'm a little busy here! I'm trying to decide what to have for dinner. Oh, how I love to eat. One of my favorite things to do. Go talk to Haskill, he's got more brains than a brain pie! Ooh...brain pie... perfect! ...Care to donate?'' *''I hate indecision! ... or maybe I don't. Well, make up your mind. Or I'll have your skin made into a hat. Maybe one of those arrowcatchers. I love those hats!'' *''Ta! Come visit again! Or I'll pluck out your eyes, ha ha ha!'' *''Jyggalag Malacath is more popular at parties! And Malacath is NOT popular at parties!'' *''Wonderful! Time for a celebration... Cheese for everyone! Wait, scratch that. Cheese for no one. That can be just as much of a celebration, if you don't like cheese, true? You've run a maze like a good little rat. But no cheese for you yet. Well, maybe a little.'' *''And Xedilian? Seeing as you're standing here, I assume you've succeeded. Or you're terribly confused. Or really lacking in good judgment.'' *''The Isles.'' THE ISLES! They're a wonderful place to be, except when they are horrible. Then they are' HORRIBLY WONDERFUL'! Good for a visit! Or for an eternity. *''YOU''' 'dare interrupt ME? Only I interrupt me! Like just then. *''You're making my teeth itch!'' *''It'll move mountains! It'll mount movements!'' *''Daedra are the embodiment of change, change and permanency. I'm no different. Except in the ways that I am.'' *''Woops! I guess the cat's out of the bag on that one! Who puts cats in bags anyhow? Cats HATE bags.'' *''You really shouldn't have done that. Enjoy the view. (If the the player attacks him) *''Now get out of here before I change my mind....or my mind changes me. *''Wondering why I let her go, don't you? I can see it in your face... mostly in your eyes. Maybe I'll take those from you when all of this is over.'' Trivia *If the player were to strike Sheogorath, he/she would be frozen in place, as Sheogorath calmly tells you, "You really shoudn't have done that." He then tells them to, "Enjoy the view." The player is then teleported into the sky above the Shivering Isles, causing the player to plummet to his/her death. Note that during the fall it is possible to literally see the whole isle. *It is possible to make Sheogorath unconscious using a very high level custom spell which consists of paralysis and every damage spell; used after stacking buffs (costs rougly 2500 magick). After being attacked, he will still freeze you in place but will not teleport you above the isles. He will collapse upon loss of all health, quickly regain posture and continue to speak his regular lines. The player however does not get unfrozen, making gameplay after this feat impossible. *Unlike other NPC's who have a generic walk, Sheogorath walks with his cane at all times, and occasionally plays with it by balancing it on his hand or similar actions. *Sheogorath is the highest-leveled NPC in the game. *If you begin the Shivering Isles questline, leave, and summon Sheogorath at his shrine, he will be very disgruntled with you, saying, "Why are you summoning me? You have things to do. Things I told you to do!" He will, however, give you the quest. *If you try to do the Sheogorath shrine quest when you have madgod status, Haskill will comment on the fact that you are praying to yourself before giving you the quest. *Sheogorath is probably the only NPC in the whole game who has facial hair. *Sheogorath's accent is said to be a mix of both an exaggerated Scottish and Irish accent by his voice actor [[1 Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls: Arena'' *''The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall'' *''The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind'' *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Gallery Sheogorathobliv.png|Sheogorath's shrine as depicted in Oblivion. Sheogorathdagger.jpg|Sheogorath himself as depicted in Daggerfall. Sheogorath-Skyrim.jpg|Sheogorath in Skyrim Sources *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles'' Category:Daedric Princes Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Oblivion: Characters/Shivering Isles